


Sugar & Spice

by Kyrakat



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/pseuds/Kyrakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You get free range of the kitchen while I stand by with a fire extinguisher and stop you from putting way too much sugar into everything and then order the real deal when we still inevitably screw up.”</p><p>Happy considers bailing on the team to spend more time at home with her girlfriend, whose bucket list is entirely to have sex in places they have not had sex in and eat foods she has not tried. Okay, mostly the food thing and mostly desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who prompted 'O'Quinn + cake!' You're right I COULD have done a bakery AU but then I thought "no, this calls for innuendos in bed."

“So your bucket list you emailed me today while I was, you know, at work, saving the world,” Happy said as soon as she entered their room where she knew her girlfriend was still curled up in bed. By the time Megan took out her earbuds and looked up from art journal, Happy had already kicked off her boots and crawled onto the foot of the bed with her legs criss-crossed under her. “It’s just a list of different kinds of food, you realize that, yeah? 90% of them are desserts. That’s an accurate statistic.”

“Of _course_ ,” Megan said, bemused. “I have never downplayed my true passion in life. Here,” she said, handing Happy her journal.

“Ah, yes,” Happy said dryly, scanning the layout her girlfriend had been working on and then flipping a page. Colorful depictions of food filled both layouts. Happy ran a hand over the dry ink. She was always a little bit honored and surprised that she was allowed into Megan’s world. “Art and sugar, your two true loves. How could I have been so blind?”

“Who said anything about love? I didn’t say anything about love,” Megan laughed. “No, what I’m planning will be purely lust. No strings attached, no calorie counting, eat it and leave it, each sinful delight gets a one-night stand.”

Happy snorted. “Sounds familiar.”

“You’re right,” Megan said, a wicked smile blooming on her face, “I’m probably going to fall hopelessly in love with beer bundt cake.”

Happy looked down to hide her smile, picking at the quilt on the bed.

“So, assuming Scorpion will be funding this one last culinary affair, I marked the things that can be delivered with a blue butterfly,” Megan said, pointing at the journal, “and everything you can pick up with a green butterfly and everything we’ll need to order specifically from various very expensive--”

“Hey,” Happy said suddenly, cutting her off, “we have a kitchen we never use.”

“Um,” Megan said, cocking her head. “Yes, we have a big beautiful kitchen that _you_ never use, of which according to you---"

“And Walter and the fire department,” Happy interrupted.

“---I am not allowed to use it unless you’re here, which seems a little discriminatory, Haps.”

“Megan,” Happy said, voice full of humor. She smirked but took Megan’s hand in hers carefully. “You are fully aware that it has less to do with your mobility and more to do with you being a pyromaniac.”

“I was a kid!” Megan laughed. 

“You could’ve just pulled the fire alarm, like how Walt tells the story.”

“Well I didn’t think of that,” Megan’s grin faltered. “So because of my limited mobility and my criminal past I actually listen to you and put aside Cosmo’s list of ‘12 Life-Changing Chocolate Cakes You Need to Make Before You Die’ until you get home.”

“And then I end up exhausted from almost dying at work which means take-out in bed, from the same restaurant, every night. I know,” Happy shifted, placing her knees on either side of Megan’s legs so she could get closer without disturbing her. 

“It’s not your fault you consistently keep almost dying,” Megan said, rubbing Happy’s shoulders. “That would be my brother’s fault. Or maybe the fault of your live-in girlfriend who is constantly giving off death vibes.” 

“You know I don’t believe in _vibes_ ,” Happy deadpanned. Megan’s eyebrow shot up in surprised amusement and her eyes darted to a very specific drawer in their bedside table. “Shut up,” Happy said, a fleeting grin flashing across her face. 

“Look, I know how much the kitchen factored into your decision to move in...here...with me,” Happy continued, face immediately composed. “One of the many reasons I like you so damn much is because we’re both tactile people who need to be creating, putting in work and having something to show for it. For me that need is satisfied at work, but you’re this crazy wonderful creative mastermind who’s never satisfied...in that regard.”

Megan’s struggle to keep her face serious at the teasing addition to her very serious speech made Happy pause, a small genuine smile on her face. She scooted closer on her knees, very careful not to put any weight on Megan’s lap, and took her face in her hands.

“So, here’s what I propose...” Happy said, softly. Megan gave her a _look,_ a very amused Megan-like look. “Shut up,” Happy laughed, nudging Megan’s nose with her own. “I was thinking more like I take a week or two or something off from the garage and we make complete fools of ourselves, and some sort of warzone out of our kitchen, and try to make a dent in your list ourselves. Of which I mean you get free range of the kitchen and I stand by with a fire extinguisher and stop you from putting way too much sugar into everything and then order the real deal when we still inevitably screw up.”

“I mean, that sounds _fantastic_ ,” Megan said, eyes bright, “but...I’m going to keep getting worse, and I know you’re already going to be taking time off to take care of me, because I know you and I know you don’t trust those nurses Walter keeps sending over but it’s getting to the point where I _need_ someone here all the time and the team _need_ s you. People will _die_ , and I’m not talking about me this time.”

“They’re really not as incapable with mechanics as they seem...or as I make them seem,” Happy grumbled, clearly upset at the holes being blown in her plan. “I’ll be on call, it’ll be fine as long as you use your obnoxiously unfair puppy-face on Walt.”

“I’d be putting the _world_ in danger with a pout, which as powerful as that makes me feel, does seem incredibly selfish of me,” Megan said, frowning. She rested her forehead on Happy’s and closed her eyes, clearly wanting to accept Happy’s offer.

“Not selfish of you, of me,” Happy murmured, tracing Megan’s jawline with her thumb. “I never had this. A real home, with someone who loved me. I thought when I finally got it that...maybe it wouldn’t be necessarily traditional but it would be long-term, because I knew if I ever found _this_ , you, I’d fight to never, ever lose that. But I can’t punch this...I don’t know how to fight it. I know death is a natural part of life and I’ve always convinced myself that I accepted it, but I look at you and I call bullshit...because what’s happening to you isn’t going to balance out the universe, isn’t _natural_. Someone so full of life shouldn’t be dying and you have this insistent need to remind me that this is happening and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Megan wrapped her hands softly around Happy’s wrists, but otherwise stayed still to let her finish. She wasn’t used to Happy meandering around topics, not connecting the dots, going from cake and puns to death, let alone giving speeches on something she normally avoided mentioning.

“So I’m gonna be selfish with you, okay?” It was less of a question and more of a statement, as Happy had already clearly made up her mind. “You know I’m going to be here when things get worse, but I also want to be here _now_. I want to be with you as much as possible, especially if our time is limited. If I have to accept that you’re dying and that bucket lists are an immediate part of our lives, then I’m gonna step down from world saving and we are going to make a lot of inedible chocolate cakes, because that’s what you like to do. I’m going to go buy sprinkles, despite never having bought sprinkles before in my life, because you’re a sprinkles person and I love you.”

Megan raised her head in surprise, searching Happy’s eyes with her own. Megan had heard it before, possibly hundreds of times before, but never so directly; always the mention of ‘love’ with an awkward cough before changing the subject or when she was too far gone to separate it from a dream. She knew, she always knew, but to see Happy this determined, this focused with her word choice...something coursed through her and it made her feel alive. She felt like the luckiest person alive.

“I love you, too...but...and I don’t know how to say this...” Megan said, trying and failing not to grin at Happy’s confused tilt of the head while she paused for dramatic effect, “we are going to need a lot more for cake decorations than sprinkles.”

“Ohh playing dirty, O’Brien?” Happy laughed. “You better watch yourself.”

“You know you love it,” Megan smirked, “just like you love meeee.”

“C’mere you dork,” Happy said, carefully pulling Megan to meet her lips with her own. 

Megan wrapped her arms around Happy’s back to counter her overly cautious girlfriend, pressing their bodies together. Happy let her deepen the kiss, allowing the taste of her distract from her usual anxiety. She melted into her for a moment, making Megan into her physical support instead of just an emotional one. It was only seconds before Happy got paranoid that she was hurting her.

Anticipating Happy’s actions, Megan dug her fingertips into Happy’s back, not enough to even start to hurt but enough to try to keep her there. Still, Happy broke the kiss and shifted back on her knees.

“Hey, you’re fine,” Megan mumbled, placing small kisses on her shoulder. “I promise.”

“Mhm,” Happy murmured in response and dipped down to kiss her again, timidly this time, once again not letting any of her weight fall on Megan.

Megan rolled her eyes and held out a hand to push her away gently. 

“What happened to doing what I like to do and making sure my last months are happy and _satisfying_? Huh?” Megan asked, smirking. “You and your innuendos, you’re all talk.”

“You’re so needy,” Happy teased, smiling.

“Insatiable,” Megan corrected.

Happy’s smile widened into a grin as she more or less lunged at her. Her lips were fierce, mouth hot and wet and eager to please. Megan’s hands were in her hair, gently tugging as if they could get any closer, as if she could kiss her even harder. Happy’s hands ran over her chest, clearly the needy one now, desperately wanting to touch her whole body at once. Happy broke away from her mouth and Megan gave a tiny disappointed whine that soon turned into a grateful moan when Happy’s mouth found her neck. She sucked at her pulse point, letting her teeth graze her skin.

“Mmhm, okay, okay,” Megan whined, begrudgingly nudging Happy away. “You called my bluff. Not enough energy, feed me first.”

Happy laughed, one of Megan’s favorite sounds, and rolled off of her to squeeze herself between the wall and her girlfriend’s body.

“We don’t have to start cooking tonight, right?” Megan asked, attempting to use her arms to scoot herself over to make more room for Happy.

“No way,” Happy said, grabbing a tablet off her bedside table before snuggling into her. “Let’s see which restaurants have your weird alligator bucket list burger and let’s hope they deliver.”

“Dude no, we should save that for a day when you can take me to what I’m sure will be some kind of crocodile dundee hellscape,” Megan said excitedly. “As much as I miss baking, I kinda miss having enough energy to eat out.”

“Well,” Happy said with a smirk, “you may not be able but I certainly can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the end, but you KNOW I'm going to eventually write a follow up where they're just making out and destroying their kitchen trying to bake.


End file.
